Pase lo que Pase
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Pequeña historia de un amor que debía existir. Minific efectuado para la GF 2018. Esperando sea de su agrado


**Minific**

 ** _Pase lo que pase_**

 ** _Por Mayra Exitosa_**

 **Universo alterno, personajes de Candy Candy Mizuke & Igarashi**

Desde hacía años la había querido, con un amor puro y limpio al verse en circunstancias parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que su único familiar, se había enamorado de ella, no pudo con eso y decidió irse fuera del país. La joven era hermosa y ya toda una mujer, comprendía porque su sobrino se había enamorado locamente, pasado el tiempo, tres años para ser exactos, una carta recibía, había un accidente y su sobrino perdió la vida. Ignorando que había sido de aquella relación regresaba abatido ante la nueva condición.

\- Si señor, fue un accidente a caballo, su acompañante estaba devastada, se desmayo y estuvo mal durante tres días, al igual que usted no alcanzaron a estar en el sepelio.

\- ¿Su acompañante?

\- Si, la joven Candy White, tenía tiempo de no verse, había regresado a Lakewood apenas, trabaja en Chicago y no sabemos cómo fue el joven tan descuidado de ir hacia la zona de caza. Donde Se habían colocado las trampas. El bajaba el rostro, antes de irse había dejado claro que quedaban prohibidas las cacerías, sin embargo su Tía había cambiado las cosas y continuaron, al no estar el presente. Tratando de calmarse al no poder dar marcha atrás, se desviaba con el tema que una vez lo había alejado precisamente de continuar cercano a Anthony.

\- Hábleme de ella, ¿es… era su novia?

\- No, no lo creo, nunca supe si le dio el sí, apenas la vio de nuevo, su Tía se opuso a esa relación, pero el joven Anthony no la había olvidado.

\- Lo comprendo.

\- En estas últimas ocasiones los descubrieron juntos. Pero siempre cerca de los jardines y con claro distanciamiento, después de todo, ella no quería venir, no deseaba encontrarse con su Tía.

\- Ya veo. Bien, iré a ver su última morada.

\- Si señor. Y… siento mucho su pena.

\- Gracias, George.

Candy había estado mal, pidió un tiempo de permiso en el hospital. Se quedo en el hogar de Ponny y las hermanas habían hecho lo imposible por sacarla de su tristeza. Hasta que ese día había enfermado el padre de Tom y con ese pretexto, fue enviada a cuidar de él.

Tom estaba acompañado de una joven, con quien estaban comprometiendo. Negado a casarse tan pronto, tenía que aceptar la petición de su padre, al escucharlo Candy, exigir a Tom casarse, molesta le rogaba al señor Stevens, que no le pidiera algo en contra de sus deseos, casarse no es un estado en el que puedas encontrar la felicidad, sino estas completamente seguro de ser feliz y hacer feliz a quien amas.

\- Señorita Candy, si muero, no quiero que mi hijo se quede solo.

\- Nunca lo ha estado, nosotros también somos su familia, usted solo tiene alta presión y con los cuidados necesarios, no va a morir. Tom relajado ante las palabras de Candy le daba un abrazo frente a su padre y besaba su cabeza, pero en esos momentos entraba su prometida y mal interpretaba las cosas, dejando en llanto a la joven chica.

Candy se salía a tomar aire y caminaba, para dejar sola a la pareja que no querían despreciar, pero que se daban una oportunidad de continuar un noviazgo, para que dejara de llorar. Sin querer recordaba de nuevo a Anthony, sus lágrimas brotaban a mares. Se fue hacia el bosque y lloraba escondida para que Tom no la viera. Encontrándose ahí con alguien que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

\- ¿Candy?

\- ¿Albert?

El abrazo de amigos de mucho tiempo de no verse se hizo visible, Candy ignorando que su amigo fuera familiar de Anthony contaba detalles de quien se había ido dejándola tan triste.

\- Siento mucho tu perdida, pero estoy seguro que donde se encuentra no desea que sigas llorando, deberías recordar las cosas buenas que pasaste a su lado, supongo que eran novios.

\- ¿Novios? No. No llegamos a eso, solo buenos amigos. Su familia no aceptaba a una persona como yo. No soy adecuada y esas cosas… aunque él quiso romper las reglas, no lo permití.

\- Lo siento. No… sabía esos detalles.

\- Fue lo mejor en su momento. Es como a ti, no tener un oficio seguro, no te hace apto para una chica, bueno, pues igual yo, no tener una familia, no te hace merecedora de un hombre como él.

\- Y… como sea, el te defendió.

\- Si, pero solo quedamos como amigos. No le dije que su Tía había hablado conmigo, solo le comenté que… deseaba ser enfermera y que no podía verlo por un tiempo, cuando regresé me invito a un paseo y…

Candy bajaba el rostro, se sentía culpable de haber ido con él a montar a caballo. Albert la abrazaba, tratando de escuchar todos los detalles, como fue rechazada por su Tía y hasta se le había prohibido la amistad con la familia, porque le habían dicho que andaba con varios hombres.

\- Siento todo lo que tuviste que pasar, Candy.

\- Ahora estoy en el rancho de Tom, su padre se sintió mal. Para colmo me dio un abrazo fraternal y su... prometida o novia, se puso celosa. Por eso salí a tomar aire, pasare unos días en su casa, le han pedido que no se vaya, le comentamos que soy la hermana de Tom.

\- Si deseas te acompaño y me presentas como tu amigo.

\- Gracias, Albert.

\- Pero con una condición.

\- ¿Condición?

\- Que no vuelvas a llorar. Que pienses en las buenas cosas que te dejo Anthony con su amistad, que recuerdes los buenos momentos, con alegría. Hazlo por él.

\- Si.

Pasados los días, Candy regresaba al hospital donde trabajaba y vivía en un departamento a renta. Albert por su parte se negaba a ser presentado en sociedad como el Propietario y heredero universal de los Bancos Ardlay. Con esa idea entraba a trabajar de forma paulatina, recibiendo poco a poco todas las responsabilidades de su puesto como el dueño de la sociedad tan grande y tan conocida como el Banco.

La visita a Chicago de Elisa Legan a su oficina sin cita, lo interrumpía. Entraba la joven con un aire de poderío que rosaba en la grandeza exagerada, con sutileza, conversaba de los planes de su Tía Elroy de que se conocieran y se trataran en un plan amistoso, para que la familia se viera beneficiada.

\- Elisa, siento mucho decepcionarte, pero… estoy comprometido. No es conveniente que abrigues esperanzas.

\- Pero, pero. Mi Tía Elroy ha dicho que no habrá nadie en tu vida que no sea aprobada por ella.

\- Lo siento. La he aprobado desde hace tiempo. Veré eso de la aprobación de mi Tía después, ahora si me permites, tengo mucho trabajo.

Incomoda y molesta por enterarse que William llegaba comprometido de Europa, se quedaba meditando la forma de cómo des hacer ese compromiso tan importante.

Candy en el hospital recibía unas flores, sorprendida por la belleza de ese regalo, observaba quien firmaba, Albert. Con una sonrisa secreta, ocultaba la tarjeta y se llevaba el ramo a su mesa de trabajo. No conocía donde trabajaba Albert, pero podía permitirse darle flores, que lindo detalle de su parte. Hacía tanto que dejo de verlo, se había ido y con él la decisión de ser enfermera fue mayor, pasaron tantas cosas en su ausencia. Recordaba de él solo un defensor de los animales, hasta lograr prohibir la cacería en todo el bosque de Lakewood. Era un hombre de metas altas, aunque de recursos bajos.

Albert por su parte recibía una llamada de su Tía Elroy esa misma tarde, con una sonrisa ocultaba la mentira que había dicho, logrando recordar lo que Candy le había contado sobre su sobrino y como le habían prohibido tener una relación con ella, el simplemente había encontrado una solución por un buen tiempo.

\- Lo siento mucho, mi vida personal, no la comparto con nadie, ni en la familia aun, así que le ruego no intervenga en mis asuntos.

\- Pero, pero… William, debo estar.

\- No. Usted dedíquese a cuidarse, ya no soy un niño, me hago cargo de mi vida y de los negocios. Eso fue lo que me pidió al volver, ahora le solicito que no me quite más tiempo, tengo mucho trabajo y una junta importante.

\- Lo siento, hijo. Perdona es que…

\- Que pase buenas tardes.

\- ¿No vendrás a casa?

\- No. Tengo mi propio lugar, independiente a la mansión principal. Necesito estar tranquilo y la mansión recibe demasiadas visitas.

\- Hare que cambie eso, no puedo permitir que tu…

\- Ya se lo dije. Mi vida privada y mis decisiones las tomo yo. Buenas tardes.

La llamada se cortaba y Johnson entraba rogando que le ayudara con su Tía, porque deseaba que regresara a la mansión.

\- No podrá ser. Ella está ahí, no quiero a nadie conmigo, George. Ella toma las cosas por su voluntad y no soy un niño.

\- Se lo haré saber.

Con un mes después, la señora Elroy se iba a la mansión de Lakewood a pasar sus días tranquilos, pues ya no había inversiones a sus manos para poder dar fiestas constantes, ahora todo dependía de su legítimo heredero y no estaba aprobado ningún evento de despilfarro tan continuo como ella los hacía ante su ausencia. Con esto los ahorros de gastos de la mansión se evidenciaron y se pudieron renovar varias propiedades que ya estaban con deterioro, así fue el pretexto optimo para que no regresaran a vivir ahí, mientras recapitalizaba los ingresos faltantes por los excesos de la familia.

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


End file.
